


The Bellmaker's Daughter

by starchunks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchunks/pseuds/starchunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a steampunk/fantasy-ish AU that resulted completely from a dream I had. Mikannie all the way. Hope you like it ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Measurement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19-year-old Mikasa is struggling to fulfill her position as her city's bellmaker, having taken it on prematurely after her father's untimely death. After unexpected news from the governor spurs on a new wave of determination, she decides to make her way into town in search of supplies, but finds something completely unexpected on her trip.

Knees pulled to her chest, she scribbled a few words next to the diagram in her notebook before looking back at the warped piece of metal she held. The comfortable bed beneath her surrounded by familiar wooden walls did nothing to ease her mood, although she wished it would. Her somber eyes flashed towards the other side of the room as the creaking stairs alerted her to an approaching presence.

“How is it coming?” said the governor, nodding to the items before her.

“Fine,” she replied, rather deftly. Fine was only a placeholder; she didn’t want the other to know how frustrated she was with her results.

As much as she wanted to hide it from him, the governor seemed to sense her troubles. “Your father taught you well,” he commented, leaning against a table in the center of the room. “I know none of us expected what happened, but I’m glad you remain determined.”

 _Not well enough._ Her father. One of the best bellmakers the town had ever had. Then again, every one of her ancestors had been. The current Grand Bell hanging in the tower above her head was proof of that. Everyone knew that his daughter would eventually inherit his position; the problem was that she ended up inheriting it much too soon.

She only grunted in response, busying herself again with the pages to her side, balanced precariously upon a few pillows. The governor had always been agreeable, he was one of the few people she really liked. It just made it so much harder when she felt like she disappointed him.

He sighed in return, seeming to understand that she wanted to be alone. However, he unexpectedly persisted.

“I’ll get out of your hair soon, but I have something to tell you first.”

“What is it?”

“I need a bell. Our sister town wants one for their new library.”

She still didn’t look up. “You know I’m not ready.”

“I think you are,” he replied. She could feel his gaze, warm and encouraging. “I know it’s been tough on you, figuring things out. But I believe in you.”

 _Tch,_ she thought to herself. _Never heard that one before._ For the past year, she had been living off of those words. And yet she still couldn’t yield any convincing results.

“Is it a Grand Bell?”

“Yes. But there’s more to it than that.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sure you know I’m familiar with the king.” This was true. Apparently the current king and her governor had been childhood friends. _Dignitaries sure value their connections, I suppose._ It was hard for anyone to see the governor as a dignitary, though. He had such a paternal charm about him, it almost made it seem like he was everyone’s uncle.

“If you finished it in time, I could get him down here to judge you before the deadline ends.”

Their eyes finally met, causing something to move in her chest. Uncertainty? Or maybe pain. She wasn’t sure how she felt, but she knew she wanted more than anything to at least be considered. It was only once in a lifetime that the position of the king’s bellmaker was open, after all.

“Do you really think I can do it?” she murmured.

“I really do.”

She sighed. “Alright. I’ll give it a go.” Putting the failed model aside, she closed her book and stood, sliding over to grab another from the side table.

A warm smile greeted her when she looked back to his face. “Excellent. You can go out tomorrow for supplies, I’ve already gotten a couple guards off their regular schedules to take you.”

“You thought that far ahead?” She couldn’t help but smile. The governor’s faith in her was always surprising.

“I did. They’ve been told you’ll leave around noon, is that alright?”

“That’s perfect.” She ripped out a page and started listing everything she would need. _Loam, cement… we’re almost out of copper, too._

He smiled again. “Glad to hear it. Have a safe trip, Mikasa.” He waved a hand as he made his way back towards the stairs, the creaking of wood accompanying his steps.

Curling up into her thick sweater, she smiled to herself, her chest suddenly filled with excitement. She was really going to do this. “Thanks, Erwin.”

 

 

“Oi, you almost ready up there?” hurled a voice up the stairs, bounding off the walls of her room.

“Nearly!” she retorted. Mikasa liked Petra, too, but the guard could get a little antsy if she took even a minute too long. Eager to get going herself, she finished lacing her boot and grabbed her satchel from where it hung by her bedpost. After throwing a parka over the same sweater she wore yesterday, she was ready to go.

She descended the stairs two at a time, steadying herself with the handrail as she jumped the last flight. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Don’t make us wait so long next time,” the redhead complained.

“It’s only four minutes past noon,” Mikasa’s pocketwatch confirmed.

Petra scoffed. “We should have left _early!_ ”

“I don’t see why. C’mon Gunter, back me up here.”

The other guard chuckled. “I’m stayin’ out of this one.”

As the trio made their way out of the governor’s building, a sharp wave of cold air dove into Mikasa’s lungs. She was surprised it was getting so cold this early in the season, but last year had hardly been different. Living in such a northern province, it was bound to be frosty often, and she was used to it. But the last few years had been almost unfairly harsh. It was because of this that the previous winter had been able to take her father with illness.

Despite the low temperature, the day was fairly beautiful, at least for the area. The beryl sky was dotted with clouds, allowing for overcast light but keeping the view. It was Mikasa’s favorite kind of day, since it meant she’d probably be able to see the stars that night.

Mikasa took the lead, being the only one who actually knew where they were going, crossing the stone path that bridged the span of water separating the governor’s building from the main docks.

Most of her city was docks, since it had been built out into the bay. Muted color tiles topped nearly all the roofs that spread out along the bay, reaching up into the hills that surrounded the inlet. Spires and terraces also poked out from many of the structures, but none were as tall as the governor’s. Some buildings, like the one they had just come from, were even their own islands, accessible only by bridge or by boat.

The crossing let out almost immediately into the shops that lined the boardwalk. There were a few places they could stop to eat on the outside, but they’d have to venture closer to the land side of town to find the raw materials she needed.

Petra and Gunter’s bantering kept her company as she stepped along the stiff boards, bay water lapping at the thick posts that supported them. The bustle of others around them was almost comforting to Mikasa, reminding her that no matter how many hours she spent cooped up in her tower, she was only one of many. A few people even called out greetings, having been friends of her father or had commissioned other metalwork from her.

As the two behind her laughed together, the thought that they could almost pass for a family tugged at her heart. Her guards weren’t dressed as guards, after all. By now, the tradition of accompanying bellmakers was more of a formality, even though Mikasa did need them to help her carry supplies. There weren’t too many people out to kill for the position these days.

It was because of this that Mikasa was able to divide and conquer. After picking up a few initial supplies and acquiring carts that would make it easier to carry the heavier stuff, she left Petra and Gunter to get some late lunch while she placed orders for items that would take a bit to prepare.

She had just finished paying for the last item on her list when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. After thanking the salesman, she stepped off to the side, down a shallow alley between two buildings.

This part of the city was known to be more industry based, and therefore more crowded with supplies. Stray piles of excess material and even garbage weren’t uncommon. Before her currently, a large mound of what looked like scrap fabric was leaning against the dark wooden wall. As she looked closer, Mikasa was having a hard time making out what she thought she saw from a distance…

 _There!_ Something shifted beneath the fabric, resuming the impression of a limp figure. Worried, Mikasa attempted to uncover whoever laid beneath, pulling back a layer of fabric to reveal the top of a light blonde head.

 _Wait… have I seen this hair before?_ She lifted more of the debris, finally revealing a face that was definitely familiar to her.

“You…!” Mikasa stopped short as she realized the girl beneath her was out cold. Her face was covered with grime and there were deep circles under her eyes. It was obvious she was dehydrated, at the least. Otherwise, she looked uninjured, but… _Do I really have to save your ass again?_

Of course she did. Mikasa sighed to herself, glancing down the alley behind her to make sure no one had recognized her before stooping to slide her arms under the girl’s knees and shoulders. Her muscles allowed her to lift the limp form easily, having been trained by her own profession through the pounding of metal and lifting of sand.

Mikasa hesitated, faced with the severity of her situation. She’d done this once before, so she knew how hard it was to find a route that would completely bypass not only her guards, but the ones surrounding the governor’s tower. It was forbidden for bellmakers to be outside their tower without guards in the first place, and bringing someone back with her was unthinkable.

 _Maybe I can use the maintenance road again…_ But that wouldn’t help if there was already someone on that route, as well. She’d just have to test her luck. Mikasa sighed, glancing at the girl in her arms, again debating whether or not she was worth it.

 _Of course it is,_ her father’s words rung in her head.

“Hope you’re right, dad,” she mumbled, heading off in what she hoped was the right direction.


	2. Template

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa recalls how this is not the first time she's saved the life of the strange blonde girl.

Mikasa counted her lucky stars that she was able to reach to the governor’s building without meeting anyone else. Because the towering structure was, unlike most of the others built on the water, actually on top of its own small island, there were maintenance tunnels carved into the side of the rock that led into the kitchen and storage rooms. It was the former that she was headed towards now, having stepped off the stone bridge and onto the muddy bank, careful not to slip.

Having carried the girl through town bridal style, still covered in rags to obscure the fact that she was holding a body, Mikasa had been able to maneuver between the buildings mostly unseen, flitting from alley to alley to keep hidden. However, the “disguise” was no use to her up close; A sharp gasp penetrated the sound of the rushing bay as the heavy wooden door in front of her swung open.

“Oh my god, Mikasa… who is that?” Carla exclaimed, eyes fixed on the limp form in front of her and a hand clamped over her own mouth.

“Same girl as last time. Can you help?”

“Yes, yes of course, bring her right in,” she said, quieter. The woman had obviously been in the middle of baking, dessert probably, as there was a coating of flower on her face where she had placed her hand. Her dark hair was tied back with a white bandana, her sleeves rolled back and her apron filthy. Mikasa felt bad for interrupting her work, even though it was definitely not the first time, but it’s not like she had much of a choice.

“You’re lucky everyone’s out for dinner. Come, lay her over here by the fire.” The woman beckoned her over, starting to clear a space on the floor in front of the massive fireplace that doubled as an oven. The kitchen was crowded, as any should be, with a myriad supplies and tools; a half finished baking project spanned the entire width of the table in the center of the room.

As she stepped up the short walkway into the warm room, she noticed that the cook’s family, normally crowding the kitchen along with her, was apparently also participating in dinner. Like the bellmaker, the governor’s cook was an inherited position, unless whoever was next in line either didn’t want to do it or was unfit for the job. Carla, head of the family and the kitchen, had always acted as a mother towards Mikasa, her own having passed away so early in her life.

“I can’t, Carla, I have to take her right up.” If she didn’t, she wasn’t sure she’d make it without being seen. It was like the cook said, everyone was in the dining hall for dinner, so it was already the perfect moment for her to slip inside.

“Right, right…” She paused, thinking. “Well, let me at least take those rags off of her.. she can wear some of my old clothing, but it’ll be big…”

“That’s fine. Thanks so much for this Carla, I hate to impose on you again-“

“You hush.” She smiled warmly as she took the rags from Mikasa’s arms, replacing them with a small pile of clothes. “You know I’m always happy to help.”

Mikasa sighed gratefully. “You’re the best. Seriously.” She was about to take off down the hallway before she hesitated, another thought coming to mind.

“Er, about my meal tonight…”

“I’ll send extra supper up. The servant boy will be happy to take another bribe to keep his mouth shut.” As she spoke, the cook was rushing her out, shooing with her hands. “Now get up there, you don’t want to be seen.”

“Thanks again, I definitely owe you some new silverware or something,” Mikasa stammered, craning her neck to smile back at Carla before the woman shut the kitchen door behind her.

Making her way through the halls of the old building without making noise was no easy task, and Mikasa again wondered at how damn lucky she was that she showed up at the perfect time.

By the time she made it to the bottom of the tower stairs, her arms were aching a bit from the load. When she finally reached her room, her thighs were on fire. As fit as she was, it was an unusual for her to carry so much weight up so many flights of stairs. She had been afraid to use the elevator, since it made so much noise, and anyone who caught on would wonder what she was doing back so early.

Not knowing where else to put her, Mikasa gently laid the girl on the floor, slipping Carla’s clothes under her head for support. She rushed to the bathroom to soak a rag in cool water, returning to begin washing the grime off the girl’s face.

 _How on earth did we wind up here again,_ she mused. Although, remembering the first time, the mystery girl was in a lot less danger than she had been back then.

 

 

 _It looks like the engine overloaded,_ someone had shouted. _The circuit board broke!_ The words rung inside her head, and Mikasa couldn’t do anything but stare as the glinting metal bow of the ship barreled through the sheet of ice atop the frozen bay.

The company’s cargo ship normally came to town this time of year, but the harsh temperatures had caused the bay to freeze over, which should have prevented the vessel from coming anywhere close. However, something within the steamboat had malfunctioned, and thick black smoke was now pouring into the air from its stern, accompanying the screech and grind of gears as the mass of metal chugged ever closer to its demise.

She knew it would crash into the harbor, being unable to slow down or turn. Break itself upon the jagged rocks of the cliffs that surrounded the bay, if the wooden structures in its way didn’t stop it first.

Citizens had already cleared the area, after receiving a radio from one of the only crew members who had managed to stay calm. But so many more were gathered around the edges of the docks, watching the catastrophe unfold from the sidelines.

The planks beneath her feet lurched and a horrible rending screech sliced through the air. Dozens of people had already jumped overboard, and more continued to pour from the sides of the ship, like falling coals from a dying fire. They wouldn’t survive; not with the water as cold as it was. Not with so little people willing to help them.

The wound of her father’s death was still fresh in Mikasa’s heart, his passing having occurred not even a month ago. It was because of this, she supposed, that she felt a tug on her soul. Something willed her towards the water, tossing her jacket and boots aside as she scrambled down multiple ledges, ignoring the ramps, until she was close enough to dive into the icy water that would spell her death if she wasn’t careful.

 _Keep moving… as long as you keep moving…_ Knowing she wouldn’t be able to stay in the water for long at all, Mikasa grabbed the closest arm she could find, hoping they were simply unconscious instead of dead, and hurled whoever it was over her shoulder, furiously kicking back towards the way she came.

A boat ramp became the means by which she was able to get out of the water safely, and she knew she didn’t have much time in her wet clothes against the freezing air. Throwing her rescue over her shoulder like a sack of flour, she made her way through the deserted undercarriage of the town, the accumulating din of snapping wood and horrified screams only vaguely registering in her mind.

She approached the governor’s tower through the same maintenance hatch she would use again a year later, enlisting the help of a cook she knew she could trust. The woman immediately changed the two out of their wet clothing, and, after double checking to make sure Mikasa showed no signs of succumbing to hypothermia, sent them up to the tower in the service elevator.

It was still painful for Mikasa to be in the room that she had so recently shared with someone so precious, and the idea of having someone else, a stranger, in his bed was out of the question. Instead laying the figure in her own, she rushed to gather every blanket she had, piling them on top of the unconscious girl, and keeping only a thick woolen one for herself. She threw several fresh logs into the small metal furnace conveniently situated right beside her bed before collapsing on a nearby stool.

Carla appeared only moments later with mugs of fresh hot chocolate. The two of them propped the girl up on pillows before testing her reflexes with water, making sure she would swallow. After her throat bobbed up and down, accepting the liquid, they coaxed the molten sweetness past her lips as well.

After the cook left, satisfied at both their body temperatures returning to normal and promising that she would deter the guards from asking questions when they returned, Mikasa was alone. She watched over the girl for hours, searching her face for any sign of change, any indicator that she might awaken. Eventually, exhaustion got the better of her, and she fell asleep face-down on the edge of her own bed.

She could have sworn she drifted into consciousness halfway through the night to see piercing blue eyes staring down at her from where they rested atop her pillows, but sleep reclaimed her before she could fully react.

When the rattling of her open shutter in a morning breeze finally woke her, her bed was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna really try to shit out one chapter a day, but don't hate me if I don't. Again, thanks for reading! I also really appreciate your comments, it makes this a lot easier to keep up with. I love hearing any and all feedback from you guys.


	3. Mould

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie wakes up and feels dwarfed by the bellmaker's kindness.

The first thing Annie became aware of as she regained consciousness was the incessant pain throbbing inside her skull. She groggily opened her eyes, blurred shapes struggling to come into focus as she tried to figure out where she was.

The next thing she noticed was that she was in a bed. Not her own, it couldn’t have been; it was way too soft. Finally, as she formed a picture of the room around her, she noticed a set of dark eyes focused on her face.

“Wh… where am I,” she rasped, voice creaking through cracked lips. Her throat craved water, but she was unsure she would be able to hold a cup with how weak she was feeling.

“In my bed,” was the reply. Their eyes met, and Annie almost panicked.

“Y-you –,” she stammered, trying to bolt upright but finding herself unable to rise after another stab of pain in her head. She winced, groaning and massaging her temples.

“Yeah.” Annie narrowed her eyes as a cup of water was offered to her.

“Why?”

“It looked like you needed help.” The stranger urged her again to take the water, and she warily accepted. Her hands shook as she held the rim to her lips and took an experimental sip. “What happened this time?”

“I’m… not sure.” Her voice was a bit stronger. “I think I fell off a roof.” It wouldn’t have been the first time she got knocked out on the job.

Curiosity flashed in the other’s eyes. “Why were you on a roof?”

“I was fixing it.”

“Fixing someone else’s roof?”

“I, uh, do a lot of odd-end tasks like that.”

“Why’s that?”

 _None of your business._ “Because.”

“You don’t have a job?”

Annie stared down at her water, uncharacteristically embarrassed. “No, I… uh, don’t.”

“Where do you live?”

“Nowhere.” She was starting to get annoyed. “Why are you asking me all these questions?”

“Because I want to know,” was the only answer.

Annie scoffed. “Well, it’s annoying.”

The stranger paused for a moment. “Fine, then you can ask me ones, too.”

“And why would I want to know?” Despite her words, Annie had to admit that she was a little curious. About this strange girl, and this strange, warm room with its large windows and high ceiling and…

“Are we in the clock tower?” Annie gasped. She felt stupid for not remembering, seeing as she had clumsily scaled the entire building last time in her escape, almost killing herself more than a few times.

“Yeah.” The girl seemed so nonchalant about it, as if there was nothing wrong with Annie being there. Annie’s worry must have been plain on her face, because she continued. “Don’t worry, no one will come up here for a while. And if they do, you’ll hide.”

“And what if I just leave again?”

The girl shrugged. “It’s not like I would stop you. Although, it would probably be pretty hard to get down in your condition. You’re dehydrated, you know. And I think you have a mild concussion.”

 _She’s right._ Annie sighed, still not satisfied.

“S-so does that make you, um…”

“The bellmaker?”

“ _You’re_ the bellmaker? Aren’t you a little young?” Hanging around in the part of the city where she lived, Annie normally didn’t hear a lot about the upper class. Like she cared, anyway. Her hometown hadn’t even had a bellmaker.

The girl’s eyes turned hard for a second. “My father died a little over a year ago. He was sick.”

 _Shit._ “I’m… sorry. I didn’t know.”

It didn’t seem like the stranger had been too bothered by it, but she fell silent after that. Hating herself for the atmosphere she’d created, Annie nursed her parched throat with a few more sips of water.

Moments passed, the girl still staring between her feet. The crackling fire and distant churning of gears filled the empty space between them.

“What’s your name,” the stranger prompted gently.

She sighed. _Fine. I’ll play your game._ “Annie. Yours?”

“Mikasa.” The name rung with some familiarity, and Annie realized she must have overheard something about the bellmaker’s daughter after all. “Are you homeless?”

“… Sort of. I live out of an inn around the district you found me in. It’s… not very reputable, but it’s cheap.”

“Mm. How did y– “

“My turn,” she interrupted, suppressing the urge to grin at the twinge of frustration that had shown on Mikasa’s face for only a moment. “How did you get me here?”

“I carried you. You’re not that heavy.” Mikasa did nothing to hide her own small smirk, making Annie scowl over her cup as she took another sip. “How did you get here in the first place?”

Annie wasn’t sure she should answer this part. After hesitating for a moment, she decided she didn’t care. _Whatever. Fuck it._

“I’d snuck on that ship you saw last year. I didn’t really know where I would end up, I was just… running.” _Running from what_ , she thought Mikasa would ask.

To her surprise, the other girl didn’t pry any further, instead getting quiet again. _What, out of questions already?_

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Huh?” The inquiry caught Annie completely off guard, although she supposed it shouldn’t have. Guilt stabbed into her heart as she realized how kind Mikasa had been to her. She wondered how she was every going to repay that debt.

“Er, well…” Annie’s brow came together in thought. Her cup was empty, but she could see a pitcher atop the bedside table nearest to her. Still trying to think, the dull stabbing behind her eyes became noticeable again. “My head kinda hurts.”

Mikasa nodded, as if she had guessed. “Keep drinking water. I’ll be right back.” Before Annie could protest, she rose, bare feet stepping across the room towards the stairs.

After watching her go, Annie tried to sit up a little more. Her head wasn’t as bad as when she’d first woken up, although still painful, and allowed her to prop herself up into a sitting position. Realizing she needed a refill, she found her hands had also steadied enough for her to pour herself another glass of water.

Around ten minutes had passed before Annie heard the creaking of wood that indicated Mikasa’s return. She was balancing a kettle and a couple of mugs on top of a tray in her grip.

Mikasa set the tray down where there was room on the nightstand and poured steaming water into the two mugs after dropping a tea bag into each. She set one of them closer to Annie and took one for herself.

“Drink this after you’ve finished that cup of water. It’ll help your head, but you should rehydrate first.”

“Th-thank you…” This girl was wasting tea on her? She wasn’t sure she should accept… medicinal brews were especially expensive.

Annie felt another pang of guilt as a rumble came from her stomach. She didn’t mention it, but Mikasa seemed to have heard it anyways.

“There’s dinner for you on the table, but you should still probably finish drinking first.”

She took a sip of her own tea, looking carefully at her. Annie gazed back, noticing that the large white sweater Mikasa wore looked comfortable. The girl’s dark pants seemed to fit her form, but were flexible enough to allow her to sit cross-legged, as she currently was, on the chair beside the bed.

Annie then noticed that she no longer wore her own clothes, and instead had a shirt that was much too big for her draped across her frame. Her pants were probably of a similar size.

She was in the middle of thinking she should have been upset at this strange girl undressing her when Mikasa’s words startled her. “You can stay here as long as you want, too.”

Annie suddenly felt like crying as guilt clouded her thoughts once again. She didn’t deserve any of this.

“Why are you being so nice to me,” she mumbled, staring into her mug and willing the tears away.

Mikasa seemed to think about her question for a moment before replying, “Because I care.”

“…Why would you?”

Another pause. “Everyone finds themselves in a bad place sometimes. I… didn’t want you to have to suffer through yours alone.”

The sincerity of her words only made Annie feel worse about her sorry self. But she supposed there was no getting out of it. She couldn’t really escape in her condition, anyways.

“Thank you,” she murmured again. Mikasa only nodded, seeming satisfied.

A long stretch of silence followed. Annie was able to finish her water, and her tea once it cooled, allowing her to stomach a few bites of the cheese and ham Mikasa had eventually brought over to her. She merely watched as the bellmaker got up to visit what she assumed was the bathroom in the corner of the loft, and then spend a few minutes hunched over a leather-bound book near the light of the fireplace.

Annie was a little hesitant to break the girl’s obvious concentration. The firelight illuminated her face in a way that clearly defined the furrow in her brow and the otherwise gentle curves of her face. She held a pencil between her lips, but never chewed it, which Annie was somewhat struck to find as an endearing quality.

“Mikasa, am I sleeping here?” Looking up, the other girl took the pencil between her fingers to speak.

“Yeah, I’ll be on the floor.”

“A-are you sure?” Everything the bellmaker was doing for her seemed like too much.

“I have an extra mattress I can lay out, so it’ll be fine.” She waved a hand absentmindedly, finally closing her book, placing it on the table and getting up to rummage within a dresser across the room.

Annie was too tired to argue; the exhaustion that had prompted her to ask had hit her like a ton of bricks. Carefully returning her empty cup to the nightstand, she tried to curl up into the blankets without further jostling her head.

She considered saying ‘thank you’ again, but thought it would have been excessive. Mikasa seemed to accept the role of Annie’s caregiver without a second thought, which she was eternally grateful for. She’d make it up to her somehow. _Yeah, in 50 years maybe…_

Her consciousness started fading almost as soon as she had set her head on the pillow. _Oh… so this is how she must smell,_ came the last exhaustion-fueled thought before she was overtaken by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. I have a feeling the next one is going to be long and I don't know if it will take only a day to write it. I guess we'll see.
> 
> Edit: I ended up being a lot more tired today than I anticipated, so I'm definitely won't be able to get another chapter out tonight; sorry, guys. I really appreciate your support, as always, and please expect an update tomorrow !!


	4. Casting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is still having trouble facing the difficult task ahead of her, but finds the courage to start when she accepts an unlikely ally.

“Time is running out. If you don’t have a bell to show off within the next two weeks, I’ll have to let the king pass right by us.”

Mikasa sighed heavily, tired eyes staring out the window. “I know, Erwin. I just… I’m having trouble.”

The governor’s eyes prodded her gently. “Nothing you can’t overcome, I assume?” He leaned forward out of the plush armchair, elbows on his knees. The earnest, hopeful stare he was giving her didn’t make Mikasa feel any better.

She leaned back in her own chair, staring at the wall. “It’s… yeah. Yeah, it’s not a problem. I’ll get it done.” Even as she said the words, Mikasa wondered if her promise was just another empty one.

The afternoon light streaming through the window was warming them both and cast a striking golden light across the rest of the room. It was an atmosphere in which she had often spent chatting with the governor, and it usually resulted in calming her nerves. Today, it had only ended up stoking them.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He smiled when she met his gaze, and rose from his seat.

“You’re leaving already?” The disappointment was plain in her voice.

“I’ve got a bit more work than usual today, sorry. I’ll be around in a couple days?”

She knew the governor was always busy, but it had been a regular occurrence for him to sit and share tea with her around this time of day. Especially since her dad left, it had become something Mikasa looked forward to.

“Sure. See you then.” It wasn’t like she could’ve said anything else. As close as they were, he was still technically her boss.

Erwin squeezed a hand on her shoulder before heading back down the tower stairs. Mikasa turned her gaze out the window where the sun was setting behind the line of buildings, hidden by a few clouds.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud _thwump_ as another body plopped into the chair next to her.

“Mind if I join you instead?” Annie was grinning, apparently delighted at having startled Mikasa.

“No… But I’m not sure you’ll like the tea. It’s not sweet.” It was a favorite between her and the governor, and Carla had made it fresh mere minutes ago.

“Eh, it’s fine. See? She put sugar here for me.” About three rounded spoonfuls of sugar made their way into the newly poured cup of tea before Annie picked it up, holding it to her chest with both hands as if to savor the warmth.

It surprised Mikasa at how normal it already was for Carla to include a pot of sugar on the tea tray, having never needed to before, knowing that Annie liked her drinks sweet. It had only been a week since Mikasa had brought the girl back up to the tower, and yet she seemed so used to being there already.

She wasn’t allowed to be seen, of course, due to the fact that it was forbidden for all but a select few to even be allowed to look into a bellmaker’s tower. It seemed silly to her, maybe because she was practically raised there, that so many believed there were too many secrets held within for just anyone to behold.

This also meant that Annie couldn’t go down the stairs or use the elevator, and had to hide every time anyone but Carla came up, which was really only the governor. They made extra care to hide any other traces of her existence as well. Although Mikasa had taken the floor the first night, they had switched once Annie was feeling better, and had to store away the extra mattress every morning.

Mikasa had thought that Annie would have taken to leaving the tower, only returning for nights, but the girl seemed to enjoy quite the opposite. She hardly left, and would often shadow Mikasa as she worked on her smaller projects, such as repairing bent joints or sculpting templates for the new silverware set she’d promised Carla. It should have been annoying, but Mikasa was surprised to find she liked not being alone, and Annie’s inquisitiveness was endearing in its own way.

“Careful not to think too hard there, Mikasa. You’ll have smoke coming out of your ears soon.”

Annie’s words jolted Mikasa back to the present, and she realized she’d been completely zoning out.

“S-sorry,” she said with a light chuckle. “I guess I just have a lot to think about.”

“Well… just the bell, right?” Her icy eyes were as intense as always as she peered at Mikasa over her cup as she took a sip.

“I mean, that’s most of it, yeah.” She’d never been someone to share what she was thinking or feeling easily, at least not at first. Maybe it was more that she never could, until now. Bellmakers kept to themselves, her family especially, and Mikasa wasn’t sure she’d ever had a real friend.

“I just… I never finished my training, y’know? So there’s a lot of stuff I’m still unsure of how to do. I think I’m creative enough, I’ve just never done it before, so I wouldn’t exactly know.”

“Mm,” came Annie’s meditative answer. “There’s not anyone who could teach you?”

Mikasa shook her head. “Bellmakers keep their trade secrets inside their families. It’s one of the reasons they kind of keep away from everyone else.”

“I see.” The other girl paused in thought. “Is there anything specifically you’re having trouble with?”

She thought about it for a moment. “Like I said, I’ve never done it before, so everything would be new to me. I have the formulas, I have the materials, and it’s just going through the motions correctly that I’m worried about.”

“Have you made other bells before?”

“Yeah… smaller ones, mostly decorative. The biggest project I’ve had was making new songbells for the church, and even then I had to redo a couple of them. The toughest part about making a good bell is tuning it right, which takes years of experience and expertise.”

“Which you don’t have.”

“Exactly.” Mikasa sighed. _Exactly._ If there was any part she was most worried about, it was that one. Aside from missing the chance of a lifetime, if she fucked up a Grand Bell, she’d have to answer for all the materials she’d wasted, which were pretty expensive.

“Just go for it, then. There’s a first time for everything, and if you don’t get it right… well, you’d still learn something.”

Mikasa didn’t really feel like she’d asked for any advice, but that didn’t stop her from finding Annie’s words oddly encouraging.

“I… don’t want to mess up. I don’t want to disappoint myself.”

Annie leaned forward, placing her empty cup on the side table between them. “Look, I know you’re nervous and all, you have every right to be. But you’re never going to get anything done if you let your fear of fucking up rule your life.”

She closed her eyes and sighed. “So after days of breaking my tools and writing dumb shit in my notebooks, _now_ is when you decide to show me that you’re actually really fucking smart?”

Annie just grinned. The way the sunlight made her eyes glitter made Mikasa’s heart clench. She wasn’t sure why.

Placing her own empty teacup on the table, she leaned back into her overstuffed seat and looked at the ceiling. “I guess I’ll have to give it a try, then. I have to start soon, anyways, if I want to meet the deadline.”

Annie heaved a lengthy breath. “If it would make you feel better, I _guess_ I could help you out. It’d be the least I could do after everything you’ve done for me.”

Mikasa’s face immediately scrunched up, making Annie laugh. “Is the idea of working with me _that_ bad?”

She smiled sheepishly back at her. “No, it’s just… I don’t know if I _can_. We’re not even supposed to have assistants or anything. It would be… against the law, technically.”

“Right. Like we’re not currently doing something ‘against the law’.”

Mikasa’s smile widened. “I guess you’re right. Well then, how do you feel about getting up early for the foundry?”

Annie immediately groaned. “Ungh, are you really going to make me wake up early? … Wait, what’s a foundry?”

It was Mikasa’s turn to laugh. “You didn’t think I made bells in _here,_ did you? An object that requires copious amounts of heat and molten metal, in a _wooden_ tower?”

The other girl crossed her arms indignantly. “Well fuck, I dunno! It’s not like it’s common knowledge.”

“Yeah, just common sense.”

“… Shut up. Or I’ll break more of your pencils.”

“Don’t you dare.”

 

 

_Annie. Annie wake up._

A distant voice infiltrated her sleepy thoughts. She instinctively rolled over, covering her head with the pillow.

“Annie.”

She ignored it once again. It seemed to go away.

_THWUMP._

Annie immediately jolted upright to see Mikasa holding the pillow she’d just hit her with. She was obviously trying not to smile.

“What the fuck was that – “

“Shh. Someone will hear you.”

“Unnnghhh,” came Annie’s stifled groan as she flopped back over, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. “I didn’t think you were serious about waking up early.”

Mikasa laughed gently. “Too bad. Do you want to help me make a bell or not?”

“I _guess_.” Rolling onto her feet, Annie made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face with cold water before tugging a shirt over her head. “Anything specific I should wear, or…?

“Just shoes. Your boots will be fine.” Mikasa was already dressed in a dark tank top and loose pants, with leather boots of her own.

“Alright then. Breakfast?” Annie had made her way to the table in the middle of the room where two plates of toast and fruit were set out.

“Yeah, but eat it fast, I’ve already got the furnace running.” The dark-haired girl was waiting for her in the elevator, leaning casually on the railing but clearly impatient.

“You _already_ went down there?” She shook her head as she squished some of the miscellaneous berries between a slice of toast and shoved it in her mouth.

“What? I’m a morning person.” The lever clicked and they began descending.

Annie gave her a sideways glare. “Tch, I’d hate to work with you.”

“Nah, you’d love it.”

“You wish.”

The blonde saw a few floors pass by through the metal gates of the wooden lift on their way down; she wondered what they were, and why this building even needed so many levels. After a noticeably long ride, they stopped, and Mikasa gestured unceremoniously with an arm as she opened the gate and let them out.

“Well. Here it is.”

Annie hadn’t known what to expect, but she had to admit she was a little awed. They had ended up in a chamber that was clearly underground. The walls were carved stone, but the ceiling was held up by crisscrossing wooden beams. If she had to guess, she would have said they were a floor lower than the kitchen. _Huh. So_ this _is why the governor’s building got the island._

Dominating the center of the room was a giant metal pot with grooves in the side for pouring that sat atop a giant furnace, currently glowing red through the grates. It looked like there were smaller furnaces throughout the expansive room, but each were dwarfed in size by the one in the middle.

“Huh. Wow,” was all she could find herself saying. “It’s gonna be _that_ big, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s just heating up now, but we’ll have to put some metal to melt in it soon. Before that, we need to find the right mold so we can make a template…”

“Slow down there. I’m new at this, remember? Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Mikasa grinned, clearly enjoying her area of expertise. “Sure thing. Come over here and help me pull it out.”

Annie followed her over to a large storage unit in the very back of the room. She looked at Mikasa, who appeared to be staring at the different molds on the shelves in thought.

“I’m not sure… which one to use.”

She scoffed. “You don’t even know which one it is?”

Mikasa glared at her. “All of these are technically molds for a Grand Bell. I just… don’t know which one to use. We need a decorative one, obviously, but what sound should we go for…” She trailed off again, turning her gaze back to the unit.

Annie stared at the shelves herself as she gave it some thought. “Well… personally, I always thought the deepest bells were the prettiest to hear. The tone is never too sharp and you can really feel it resonate inside your chest.”

The other girl’s eyes were on her again, but the stare she got this time was different. “What? Is that wrong?” she defended indignantly.

“No, it’s just… really insightful.” Annie blinked at her, surprised at the compliment, but Mikasa quickly moved on.

“Alright, we’ll use this one, then. It’ll make one similar to the one hanging in my tower now. Come help me lift this…”

Sliding next to her, Annie helped her drag what looked like a mock bell to the edge of the shelf. Mikasa was strong, but she definitely couldn’t carry the whole load by herself, even though she was carrying most of it.

They set it down on a wooden platform a bit to the side of the central furnace. “Alright, what now?” Annie questioned.

She still hadn’t known what to expect, but she definitely knew that almost right off the bat they were working a lot harder than she thought they would. Mikasa led her through the process of taking a mold of the bell’s template with the materials she’d bought with Petra and Gunter last week, loam for the outside, at first, and cement for the inside.

It was time for them to put the metal in the furnace to liquefy, and Mikasa began to show uncertainty yet again. Apparently there were different ratios of copper and tin you could make bell metal out of, and the young bellmaker had yet to find the perfect one that would get her exactly what she wanted.

She showed Annie one of her notebooks where she’d recorded all the different ratios she and her family members had tested over the years. There were a few favorites, but she claimed that none had been perfect.

Annie was no expert. But she was able to get a good idea of how things worked from what she’d been shown. After remaining silent in thought for about ten minutes, she offered a suggestion.

“How about you try 80 percent copper and only 20 percent tin? That way, you get your sound, it’ll look nice when it comes out, and it’ll get that nice green rust you wanted.”

There were several moments of pause where Mikasa just stared at the wall. Before long, Annie grew anxious that she had said something stupid. Instead,

“Shit. That’s… why didn’t I think of that. That’s what we’ll do.” A renewed vigor brightened Mikasa’s face and she nearly skipped over to the furnace to start chucking ingots up into the barrel.

After the mold had solidified, Mikasa got to work on the design. Annie found herself absolutely stunned at the bellmaker’s abilities as she began sculpting an outer design for the bell out of the layer of wax they had covered the outside of the mold with. She used tools to help maintain straight lines and regular angles, even patterns at times, but for the most part she let her steady hand do the work.

She was also hard-pressed to keep herself entertained while Mikasa worked. Although it had been fascinating to watch her for the first half hour or so, it was hard for her to sit in one place. After ruling out the idea of napping in a corner, she took herself to attempting to carve crude animals of wood scraps she’d found with a multitool that had been lying about.

As she was finishing up, Mikasa called her over. _To do what, spit on it for luck?_ To her surprise, she’d offered to let Annie pound in the inscription with the letter tools, apparently convinced she wasn’t going to fuck it up.

If Mikasa had felt scared before about making a shitty bell, it was nothing compared to the terror that gripped Annie’s chest at the thought that she could potentially ruin hours of her friend’s hard work. Apparently, a year of hammering away on and off had greatly steadied her aim, because she was able to make an even line of the neat letters that Mikasa had assured her were indistinguishable from what she would have done.

After the inscribing was done, they cast the false bell in cement to make the true mold and lowered both parts, now fully stone, into a steel casing. They packed sand around the mold and dug a divot within which to pour the molten metal.

Even though Annie had been sweating in the intense heat, Mikasa wouldn’t let her anywhere near the furnace without protective gear complete with a thick leather jacket, a face mask, and even thicker gloves. It might’ve made her feel a little better to see that the other girl looked just as stupid as she did.

Pouring the bronze into the mold was probably the easiest thing they’d done the entire day. Mikasa had gotten her up so early in the morning that by the time they were finished, it was only a few hours past noon. They readily welcomed the late lunch Carla brought them, instantly begging the cook to bring them more water to chug.

The pair spent another couple hours cleaning up after themselves, chatting lightly as they did so. Annie closed her eyes as she relished in the relief of cooler air as Mikasa finally turned on the vent fans. It had been a long but enjoyable day, and after lowering the bell into a pit in the back and covering it with sand, the two of them finally returned to the room they now shared.

 

 

“You know, you’d make a decent bellmaker,” Mikasa mused as she sipped her cold lemon tea. Warm baths had worked wonders for their sore muscles, and after the two had spent an hour in the tub each, they had both crashed on Mikasa’s bed to relax for the night.

Annie scoffed. “Yeah, right. It was like you were speaking a different language down there. I don’t think even half of those words were in my vocabulary.”

Mikasa prodded her with her foot, currently sitting up against the headboard while Annie lounged across the foot of her bed. “I’m _serious.”_

“What, you suddenly looking for an apprentice?”

“Maybe I am.”

“If I have to get up early, count me out.”

This earned a hearty laugh from the bellmaker. “Yeah, I really couldn’t see you getting up any time before noon.”

Annie closed her eyes wistfully. “Mm, I could probably sleep the whole day, too.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She found herself still smiling as she took her last sip of tea, setting the cup aside. It wouldn’t be a bad idea, really, to have Annie as a bellmaker. With the amount of odd jobs she’d told Mikasa stories about, she wouldn’t be surprised if there were more than a few things she already knew how to do pretty well.

Mikasa had been thoroughly amused at what Annie had busied herself with while she’d been carving the bell. She was looking at one of the carvings now, turning it between her fingers and struggling to identify what it was.

“Annie.”

“Mm.”

“What… is this? _Ow!”_ As soon as she’d finished her question, another small piece of wood had come flying at her, hitting her square in the forehead.

“It’s a cat, dipshit.” Annie was grinning.

“It looks like a bear.”

“Well, it’s a fucking cat.”

“You don’t think it could be a bear if it wanted to?” She was suddenly pelted with the rest of Annie’s failed carvings. They were both giggling now, Mikasa having halfheartedly tossed back whichever pieces had actually landed on her.

Soon, the environment resumed its silence. Not because they felt awkward, or forced to, simply because it was… comfortable.

“So what are you going to do if you win?” came Annie’s gentle question.

Mikasa wrinkled her nose, anxiousness curling in her stomach again. “I don’t even want to think about it. It’ll be a week before the bell cools anyways, I want to relax as much as possible.”

“I see.”

It was a peaceful moment between them, with Annie resting her head by her feet while she leaned back into her numerous pillows and soft blankets. The fire illuminated the room in a low and comforting light, the way Mikasa had always loved. She felt vulnerable for the first time in a very long time, as if this moment was somehow strangely intimate, but she didn’t mind sharing it with Annie one bit.

It had been rather nice to have her around, now that she thought about it. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized she might _actually_ want Annie around for a while into the future. Although a tempting idea, she decided not to get carried away with it. They had only known each other for a week, after all.

Mikasa’s thoughts were beginning to meld together, her eyelids suddenly heavy. Before either of them knew it, the comfortable atmosphere, low fire, and warm feelings had lulled their tired bodies into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is not the full chapter. I didn't end up being able to finish it today, since I knew it was going to be a long one, but I promised an update and wanted to give you guys the first half. Enjoy, and stay tuned ~
> 
> Edit: Holy SHIT. Yeah, a LOT longer than I had originally planned. Hope you guys like learning a lot of random trivia about bells, I'm going to bed


	5. Cooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa share another intimate moment in the late afternoon before tensions rise when they're interrupted by a dangerous visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W OW I so lied!! Sorry for the late update, it's not even finished. Finals are hitting me hard and I have to focus on rounding everything up for school, which leaves little time and concentration for finishing this up, which I really intend on doing soon. So here's half a chapter, finally with some fluff. Enjoy, and expect more soon ~

“Like this?”

“Yeah. Just keep going until – “

“Ow.”

“Again?”

“Yeah.” Annie reached over to pluck the container of bandages off the edge of the table, wrapping one around the finger she’d punctured with the tool. Her digits were covered in them.

She flipped her off when Mikasa placed another perfectly shaped silverware piece in the pile she’d been working on. Annie had collected her own pile of… attempts.

“Keep going, you’re getting better,” she murmured absentmindedly as she picked up another piece ready to be worked.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Annie continued anyways, focusing her effort once again into making something out of her shard of scrap metal. To keep her from getting bored, Mikasa had been showing her what she knew about metalworking other than just making bells.

Well… she’d been trying to, at least. Annie certainly had the strength for it, but she had yet to develop the finer touches and creative vision that Mikasa was sure would come in time.

 _In time… what time?_ She’d been trying not to think about a lot of things, one of them being what was going to happen to Annie. As much as Mikasa wanted her to, it wasn’t like she could stay here forever. Someone was bound to find out, and by someone, she meant the governor. As agreeable as he was, and friendly towards Mikasa, she had a feeling he wouldn’t hesitate to put Annie in jail.

A gentle touch on her shoulder brought her back to the present. “You’re zoning out again.”

“Ah… sorry, Annie.” She set her project back down on the table, leaning back to stretch. Annie did the same, spreading her fingers instead.

“Man, my hands are sore…” she complained. “How do you do this for hours every day? You were even down to polish the bell this morning.”

“I guess you get used to it. The polish isn’t that hard, anyways, it was the tuning that was tough.” She sighed, looking past Annie’s tired face to the finished bell that rested upon a tall wooden pallet in the middle of the room. “You want to take a break? Carla will be up with tea soon.”

Annie’s face immediately brightened. “Sounds good to me.” She stood, stretching her back as well, before heading towards Mikasa’s bed, flopping down on the mattress.

“Don’t get too comfortable, or I’ll push you off.”

This had become normal for them, as well. Mikasa had gotten anxious they were being too obvious by moving the other mattress back and forth every night, and had invited Annie to just share her bed. It was big enough anyways, and she was a surprisingly peaceful bedfellow.

Except during the day. Although the other girl was smaller, she did a good job of taking up most of the space when she was lounging around on the bed. Mikasa had to make due with a small area near the headboard, still needing to swing her legs over Annie’s.

“Speak of the devil,” Annie’s muffled voice called from her faceful of pillow as she, too, caught the telltale squeaks of Carla’s feet coming up the stairs. Luckily, it was easy to tell the cook’s steps apart from everyone else’s.

“Good to see you too, Annie,” the woman retorted. She was smiling as she set the tea tray down on the table next to the bed. Annie reached out to grab one of the biscuits only to have her hand slapped. “Not on the bed. Governor didn’t come to see you yet, Mikasa?”

Mikasa took a biscuit for herself, receiving no reprimand from Carla, much to Annie’s dismay. “Not yet anyways, why?”

The cook shrugged. “Dunno, heard he had something to tell you. Not sure what it was, though.”

Her brow furrowed and she tried not to let her sudden nervousness show. Had she been too late? She’d told Erwin of its completion as soon as she’d made the bell, but… “Huh. I don’t know either, I guess I’ll find out.”

“I guess you will. You two keeping yourselves busy?” Carla was eyeing the piles of both tarnished and polished metal on the table.

“Shit. You weren’t supposed to see those yet, Carla. Do you know how hard she’s been working on those?” Annie had finally gotten up to pour herself a cup of tea and scoop three pastries into her hand.

Carla quickly looked away, putting her hands up. “Oh… see what? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, winking. “Your projects look good, by the way, Annie.”

“Ha ha,” Annie drawled, crumbs spilling from the biscuit in her mouth. “They look worse than when they started out.”

“Ah, that’s not true. They look about the same as Mikasa’s first tries.”

“Yeah, when I was five – ow!” Mikasa rubbed her arm where Annie had slapped it, grinning. “She’ll get it eventually, I bet.”

An unreadable look crossed Carla’s face. “Yes… eventually. Well, can’t leave dinner in the oven forever – I’ll leave you guys to it. Night.” She came over to place a quick kiss on the top of Mikasa’s head before heading back down the stairs.

“Goodnight,” they both chorused. The pair fell back into easy chatter, sipping their tea in the setting sun, as they had done so often in the week since the bell had been made.

Mikasa could have never guessed that having a real friend could feel so… easy. They often talked like it was nothing, like they had known each other for years. Mikasa had even told her things she’d never confessed to her father. Dreams, mainly, since she didn’t really have much to hide. She thought it was silly, but Annie had always listened to her as if she was baring her soul.

She hoped she wasn’t simply burdening Annie. Although Mikasa had never been that great at reading people, she had gleaned from Annie’s short mentions of her own father that she carried a lot of sorrow with her for a girl her age.

Annie hadn’t mentioned much else from her own past, either, and Mikasa found herself worried that she didn’t seem trustworthy enough for Annie. She wanted to be there for her as the girl had been for her.

 _Wait, what am I thinking?_ Their closeness was really starting to worry Mikasa – what was she going to do when Annie had to leave? Although she didn’t want to admit it to herself, she was… afraid. Afraid of being alone again.  

“Hey, you okay?” Annie murmured. Mikasa hadn’t realized that her thought had shown on her face. She really had to work on that habit; she was becoming an open book.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” She tried to laugh it off, but she could tell Annie was still suspicious. She turned her attention back to finishing her last biscuit, but kept her eyes on Mikasa from where she now sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

They grew quiet after that. Mikasa was worried she’d upset Annie somehow, since she was staring out the window. It had always been hard for her to tell what Annie was thinking, and now was no different.

“Mikasa, I think I need to tell you something.”

A pit of anxiety reopened in her stomach, and her thoughts churned. Was Annie finally going to tell her goodbye? It was becoming startlingly apparent how much she had grown to care for her friend in the short time they’d known each other.

“Okay. I’m here,” she murmured, struggling to keep her voice steady.

Annie paused for a moment longer, collecting her thoughts. “I really want you to know how much I appreciate you doing all of this for me. I never thought I deserved any of it.”

“…why not?” she questioned softly.

Annie sighed, leaning back on her hands. “What I was… running from. Was a poor life, a life where I stole and cheated and… wasn’t a good person. And I’m still not. I lied to you.”

Mikasa’s mind raced through everything they’d shared, desperate to find something Annie had previously confessed that would warrant this serious a tone. After falling silent for what she thought was far too long, she decided she wouldn’t care. Whatever it was, she would still be there for her. It was… what _she_ would want in a friend.

“What did you lie about?”

The girl next to her blinked oddly. Was Annie… about to cry?

“I wasn’t fixing a roof when you found me. I was running again.”

“…From what?”

Her next words were quiet, but sad. “When I came here, I made a promise with myself that I would be more honest. I wanted to work for what I earned. But with no family and no qualifications, I couldn’t even get an apprenticeship somewhere. That’s why I spent the year picking up any work I could find, even though it never paid well. That much is true, I swear.”

“Annie, I – “ Mikasa stopped when she felt a warm hand cover her own.

Her voice got thicker. “It was getting too much for me. I was tired of where I was, sick of sleeping in a dirty inn. After so much regret and self-hatred… I finally cracked. I tried breaking into a shop, looking just for food, but my, ah, _techniques_ were rustier than I thought. I was caught almost immediately, and I tried to escape on the roofs. But I was weak, dehydrated, like you said, and I didn’t get far before I tripped and fell, knocking myself out.” She laughed meekly. “I would have been fucked if you hadn’t found me.”

Mikasa didn’t know what to say. She was still staring at where Annie was running her thumb over the back of Mikasa’s hand, although she didn’t seem to notice herself. Was that a habit?

“I’m sorry I lied. I’m sorry I burdened you with my shitty self, I’m…” A single tear escaped her dark lashes.

“Annie, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s okay.” She was staring at the girl’s face, almost heartbroken that she’d been driven to tears. She took Annie’s hand in both of her own, and the girl finally looked at her.

“You don’t… hate me?”

“Of course not. How could I?”

Annie swallowed, looking down at their hands. “I just thought… it, I, was too much trouble. I never wanted to cause anyone else trouble.”

Mikasa had a feeling Annie wasn’t talking about her, but she’d ask about it another time. “Annie, I never would have carried you all that way if I hadn’t wanted you here.” She hoped her sincerity would reach the other girl.

It seemed to have, because Annie’s expression changed, although to what Mikasa still couldn’t tell.

“Then I guess what I really need to say is… thank you, Mikasa. Really, for everything.”

Annie’s clear blue eyes were peering into her own, and she suddenly felt vulnerable again, stripped of her defenses. Just as she had felt a week ago in the foundry, alone with Annie.

It took her a moment to realize, but her lips were suddenly occupied by another, softer pair. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling at all, and she closed her eyes into the sensation as she returned the kiss, placing a tentative hand on Annie’s shoulder to bring her closer.

As her hand cupped Annie’s face, she felt that a few more tears had rolled down her cheeks, and she wiped them aside with her thumb. Their foreheads fell together as their lips broke apart, and Mikasa was so content she couldn’t even consider opening her eyes.

They snapped open regardless as she caught the unmistakable creak of the stairs indicating that someone was on their way up, and fast.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

> I already have everything planned out so hopefully I'll get everything up within the next few weeks, if school allows. I also might go back and edit stuff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
